Supernatural Drabbles
by DestielSabrielCrobby666
Summary: This will be a collection of Supernatural drabbles. The main pairings will be Crobby, Destiel, and Sabriel.
1. Guilty Pleasures

**Guilty Pleasures**

At this point, Bobby really had no clue what the hell was happening. His whole life had been about fighting monsters and demons. And now here he was, chasing a hellhound, not to kill it, but to put a collar on it, so that he and his demon boyfriend could keep it as a pet, and of course, Crowley was too damn dainty to chase the hellhound that HE picked out.

He tripped over a tire, flipped over, and landed on his back. "Oooff!" he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. "Son of a-" "Robert! She's escaping!" He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, squinting at the sun in his eyes. "Then get her yourself, ya damn pansy! You're a friggin' demon, act like it! It's not like I can even see the damn dog, anyway. Did we have to get a hellhound?"

Suddenly, Crowley was standing in front of him, blocking the sun. "Yes, of course. Besides, you said I could get ANY dog I wanted." Bobby glared. "Well, I figured you already had enough hellhounds." Crowley pouted. "Well, Growley is great, but he's so ferocious. I want a sweet little girl."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's really sweet. Just precious, really." Crowley smiled. "She will be once I train her. Which requires you to go get her. Oh, and we still need to name her! I was thinking Temperance."

Bobby groaned. "You really gotta stop watchin' Bones. How about tellin' me what she looks like, so I can think of somethin' good?"

Crowley smirked. "Just another example of how much you depend on me." Bobby glared. "I don't depend on nobody, ya damned idjit." Crowley winked. "Well, you know I'm your man when it comes to being damned."

He stuck out a hand to help up Bobby. Bobby grabbed it and pulled Crowley down on top of him. "My, my, we are very dependent today, aren't we?" Bobby frowned. "Shut yer trap." Crowley pouted. "Why should I?"

Bobby grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment, Bobby pulled back. "That's a pretty good reason," Crowley murmured. Bobby leaned in for another kiss, but suddenly he felt a hot wet tongue licking his cheek. "What the hell?!"

"Aww, Temperance, pretty girl, you came back!" Bobby frowned again. "Her name ain't Temperance, you dang fool. It's Sally." Crowley glared. "If I have to give up Bones, then you have to give up The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Bobby winced at the mention of his guilty pleasure. Well, his pleasure that wasn't so guilty as screwing a demon.

* * *

_**I will try to update these stories on Mondays and Thursdays. My internet access is kinda weird, so that might change. So R&R, let me know if it's worth continuing. My story is in your hands, my young lotuses!**_


	2. Waking Up Next To You

Waking Up Next to You

Castiel opened his eyes. It was still so new to him. Waking up. Going to sleep. Eating. Even going to the bathroom was a strange, unusual, albeit kinda gross, experience for him.

Some of being human wasn't so good. Going to the bathroom. Paying taxes. Having to learn how to drive. Needing food and sleep to survive. Getting hurt and being unable to instantly heal. Being unable to heal others. Not having his wings. Oh, how that saddened and scared him. No matter what, his wings had always been a constant. Now they were just gone. And he wasn't sure he would ever get them back.

However, there were good things to being human. Dreaming. Eating good food much more often. But best of all, there was the fact that now, he could go to sleep and wake up, and have Dean as the first thing he would see.

Before, Castiel would often be the first thing Dean saw when he awoke. Dean would never admit it, but it secretly comforted him to have the angel watching over him while he slept.

Castiel had now woken up beside Dean for 177 consecutive days (but who's counting?). For the first few weeks, he had been scared that Dean would be gone when he woke up. But, without fail, for all 177 days they had been sleeping together, actually sleeping, he had been there when Castiel had awoken.

Today was day 178. Today, as usual, Castiel was the first to wake up. And as usual, while he waited for Dean to wake up, he took part in an activity that he never got bored with.

He looked at Dean, observing all his perfect features. His short, dirty blond hair, his tanned skin. His hundreds of freckles, his pink, kissable, touchable, perfectly sweet lips. His scars.

They were the parts of his face it hurt to look at. The scars that he, himself had caused. Castiel tried to remind himself that it wasn't him; it was Naomi, using him like the controlling bitch that she was. But it didn't help.

Dean had been hurt, by the very hands that caressed him so lovingly, that healed his wounds, that gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition, that made him happier than he ever thought he could be.

Castiel, lost in his thoughts, almost missed it. The slight twitch to his face before he awoke. Castiel peered at his face, eagerly awaiting the moment when his very own slice of Heaven on Earth would be revealed.

His eyes opened, revealing a torrent of bright, green, shining happiness, hope, peace, love, and most of all, sheer joy to spend another morning next to his favorite angel.


	3. Misery Loves My Company

Misery Loves My Company

"Doesn't it get lonely?" The question breaks the long silence, and Crowley is startled. "Doesn't what get lonely?" he asks.

"Ya know. Being a demon. Bringing misery to others. Immortality. Being alone all the time. Doesn't it get lonely?" Bobby elaborated.

There's a long pause. "Occasionally. I try not to dwell on it." Another long pause. "Don't you get lonely?" Crowley asks.

"Why would I?" Bobby wonders. Crowley snorts. "Please. As if you're Mr. Popular. Nobody visits you or calls unless they need your help. Honestly, besides me, how many people have called or visited you for a non-business reason in the last 2 months?"

"1," Bobby sheepishly replies. "Castiel popped in for a few minutes to see how I was." Crowley grimaced. "Ugghh! Damn angel-boy!" Bobby smirked.

"Ok, back to the question. Don't you get lonely, Robert?" Bobby closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Yeah," he admitted when he opened his eyes. "I guess I do get lonely sometimes. Nobody has been genuinely interested in me for a long time. Not that I have many people left to find me interesting. Sam, Dean, Cas, I guess..."

Bobby trailed off, lost in thought. After a moment, he spoke. "What can I say? Misery loves my company."

* * *

_**Hi! I'm sorry this one is so short! I wrote in, like, 15 minutes, so yeah.**_


	4. Little French Maid

Little French Maid

Sam trudged up the steps to his motel room. Well, his and Gabriel's room. When Dean had come out about his relationship with Castiel, Sam had been more than happen to get his own room. Later on, when Gabriel had started popping up and hanging with Sam, they had started sharing a room. Even though Gabriel didn't sleep, he still wanted space to store his porn and candy.

Even when Gabriel and Sam hooked up, Sam still didn't expect half of the random stuff Gabe did. And even with that statement, Sam still wasn't expecting what he saw when he opened the door. The door swung open, Sam flicked the light on, and his jaw hit the floor as he saw what lay within the motel room.

Gabriel was stretched out sideways on their queen-sized bed, which was covered in red rose petals. That wasn't even the weird part, though. No, the weird part was what he was wearing. Gabriel had used his angel mojo to conjure up, wait for it, a French maid outfit. He lay there, a smirk on his devilishly handsome angel face.

"What the shit?!" Gabriel's smirk grew. "Hello, handsome." Sam gaped at him. "What the hell are you wearing?!" Gabriel got up off the bed and sashayed over to Sam. "Do you like it?" he asked, shaking his hips. Sam, finally over his initial shock, put his calloused hands on Gabriel's hips.

"I love it. It's too bad it won't be on very much longer," he said. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Wow, Sammy. Aren't we eager?" At that moment, there was a loud bang and some groaning from the room next door. "Well, it sounds like Cas and Dean are already getting pretty hot and heavy, so it's kind of a can't beat 'em, join 'em situation."

Gabriel leaned in, his arms hanging around Sam's neck, trailing kisses along his jaw line. "When in Rome..." Sam smiled, lifted his little French maid, and carried him off to do as the Romans do.

* * *

_**Yay me! Today is my 15th birthday! Wooo! **_


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that my computer is all screwed up, so if I want to go on fanfiction, I have to use my grandma's computer, and she and my mom are Facebook addicts, so I really have only about 5 minutes of Internet a day. I'm working on the new chapter right now. I just wanted to let you bros know I'm still alive. Review! It gives me inspiration, which I could really use right about now. I'm also working on something for fictionpress. My username on there is Pancake The Lonely Rooster. (Bitch Fist for all those who know where I got that from!) I don't have my story up there yet, but I'm almost done. I think I might have to put one of my stories on hiatus. You guys vote; When I Saw Her, New Girl, Adventure Next Door, or my Supernatural Drabbles? Which ever one gets the most reviews in the next two weeks will be continued. I'll be replacing this with a chapter as soon as my beta reader, AlmostNotReallyKawaii, is done with it. You guys should check her stories.**_


	6. Nightmare Before Christmas

Nightmare Before Christmas

"Would you shut up?" Dean yelled in Sam and Gabriel's direction. "Some of us would like to not listen to you two make out." Gabriel made a face at him and shoved more chocolate in his mouth. "I second that motion," Crowley said, from his seat on the couch next to Bobby. Bobby raised the hand that wasn't around Crowley. "Ditto." Sam rolled his eyes at Bobby. "You know," he began. "Because of the whole technically genderless celestial being thing, really, you and Crowley are the only truly gay guys here." Bobby growled. "I'm sorry, do you want me to get up off this couch? Because you will not like me once I get off this couch." Bobby was glaring, but Crowley just looked faintly amused. "Now, now love," he said, patting Bobby's flannel covered arm. "Don't let moose rile you up."  
"Can we please get back to the movie?" Adam questioned, his head resting on Samandriel's lap. "Yes, that would be nice. Dean, play the movie," Castiel demanded. Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just one quick thing. Next person that I hear smooching louder than the movie is fighting Growley with his bare hands."  
Crowley wasn't too happy about that. "Oh, no. Nobody is fighting my Growley." Dean scowled. "Whatever. Just watch the goddamn movie!" And with that, he hit play.  
Fifteen minutes later, he had to pause it again to explain Santa Claus to Castiel. "Listen Cas, it's just a thing for kids. You know, a nice old man leaves them presents if they've been good on Christmas." Cas nodded. "Is he some sort of religious figure, then?" Gabriel sighed loudly "No Cas, he is not a religious figure. He's a fat, imaginary burglar who breaks in to your home, eats your cookies and milk, and leaves you presents."  
Cas nodded again, looking at Gabriel. "In that case, I am unsure as to why he is in this film. Is it not a Halloween movie?" Dean groaned. "Cas?" he asked. "What?" Castiel replied, turning toward him. "Shut up," Dean declared, kissing him and playing the movie.


End file.
